


Crazy Greta

by compulsivepoetics



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dark witch - Freeform, F/F, Femslash February, Flirting, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: Bonnie’s got a fucking psychotic admirer who will stop at nothing to have her.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Greta Martin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Crazy Greta

“You're not even the least bit sad about your dad and brother?” Bonnie breathes in amazement.

“Why should I be?” Greta asks, walking to stand in front of her. “They were annoying and tried to control me. Good riddance.”

Bonnie lifts a brow. “And Klaus wasn't controlling you?”

Greta's eyes darken as she stalks so close to Bonnie, she could feel her breath fan over her lips. “Klaus and I were allies with common interests. I helped him by choice.”

“Luka said Klaus kidnapped and corrupted you -said that you were brainwashed.”

Greta rolled her eyes. “What did my brother know?” Her fingers twirled strands of Bonnie's hair, almost possessively. “He could have had a chance with a beautiful witch yet instead he was too busy seeking daddy's approval and trying to find a sister who didn't want to be found.”

“Why do you hate them so much?” Greta pulled on her strands tightly, enjoying the wince and painful breath that she released. It was sexy.

“I would have to care, to hate.”

Bonnie slapped her hand away with a glare as she giggled. “So what do you think is going to happen here, Greta? You and I run off into the sunset?”

“I prefer the moonlight, actually.”

“I have a girlfriend.”

“Whom I have no problems killing.” She’s taken down plenty of vampires. Pulled their hearts right out of their chest, with barely lifting a finger.

“You're fucking crazy.”

“More than you can imagine.”

“Do you think I'm going to keep letting you threaten my girlfriend, my friends?”

A smirk tugged at her lips. “What are you going to do about it?”

Bonnie took a deep breath to try and calm herself. She knew her anger only served to spur the other witch on. “You kill people Greta, without remorse. You don't even care that your dad and brother are dead. “

Greta rolled her eyes. “What about your friends, huh? Or you for that matter?”

“W-what?”

“Anytime someone dies by the hand of one of you, it's all in the name of that Gilbert girl. And it's alright though. We're all murderers baby. Some of us just like to be honest with ourselves.” She shrugged.

Her jaw clenched. “I am not a murderer.”

“No? So you didn't have anything to do with Mason Lockwood’s death?”

Recollection and surprise flashed through green eyes. “That was Damon.”

“But you helped him, right? Some would say that’s accessory.”

She could feel past buried guilt bubble to the surface. “I-it wasn’t like that.”

“So you didn’t weaken him with your magicand leave him vulnerable in the hands of a homicidal vampire with a complex?”

Her heart pounded hotly with anger. “How do you even know that?”

“I told you, baby.” She cornered her against the wall. “I was always watching, especially you. Still am.”

“Were you watching when your dad was killed? Or your brother? Did you even think to help?” She retorted with spite.

“I’ve often wondered how sharp that tongue would feel in my mouth.” She husked against her, eyes trailed to her lips.

“Try it and you’ll see just what I’m capable of.” Bonnie threatened with steely eyes.

Greta considered her bluff. She could take easily her, but she didn’t want to. That would ruin everything, the appeal of what they had. She sighed and with a flick of her wrist- Bonnie was out cold. She caught her before she fell, cradling her in her arms.

Maybe, Bonnie really was inherently good and pure. Maybe, she truly could not be corrupted. Nevertheless she did know one thing.

Opposites attract.

And she was sure as hell attracted to Bonnie and deep, deep down she’s sure the girl felt the same. Even if she didn’t want to admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a multific idea that’s been circulating my mind for a while now. Thought it be interesting to see people’s response to the pairing before going all in with it. So let me know what you think!


End file.
